Grass Knot
by Crecelia
Summary: You know, sooner or later, you're gonna have to get out of...there. Sequel to Yin and Yang
1. Prologue

**After reading a lot of stories, writing plenty of one-shot stories, I finally got this sequel up and going. Previous try a failure, I've redone it now, hoping to get this story unto nice wraps, unlike my stupid cliffhanger in the preceding story, "Yin and Yang." So, I hope this turns out better than that, and I do not want to make a trilogy. Sorry; my muse isn't a developed as well at the moment. So...hopefully this turns out better than last time, the time when my head wasn't as calm and stoic as it is now. **

**So enough of my ranting, and we now proceed to the usual legal statement saying:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. It rightfully belongs to Satoshi Taijiri.**

* * *

Prologue

Her blood-red eyes weren't as intimidating as they used to. Her usually forceful attacks weren't so...forceful. Her speed couldn't even overpass that of a Slowpoke. Her intelligence seemed rather...low. Her once generous attitude had rapidly developed into a snappy one. She looked blankly at the dull coloring of the wall, which was plain gray as she glared with thoughtfulness hinted with her furrowed brow.

_What happened to me?_

She turned to face the small square-like shaped whole that they considered a window, letting the wind's gentle touch brush her head. She stared emotionlessly there as well, the full moon and the varied-sized stars the only provision of light and entertainment in the tight-spaced room. She wondered, for probably the millionth time, if she could ever see moonlit landscape in full. She grit her teeth, jerking her head from the sight, and trying her best to dismiss the thought, for she knew it would never happen.

_How can I be so...reckless?_

_Thud!_ Her slender head fell unto the cold cemented floor, trying to choke away tears but to no avail. Her eyes that were aggressive slits narrowed to an even more piercing gaze, angered at the idea that developed into her mind. "Stupid," her voice enabled the soft yet fierce tone that she uttered, disturbing the silence that completely engulfed the small space that was unbelievably considered as a "room".

_No; I have nothing to do with this._

True a statement enough, her imperfections had no involvement in this. To prove her point, she dove deep into the recesses of her mind, thinking of a valid reason why it wasn't. "Cruel and stupid," she murmured as she did so, the two words she spat as if they were something distasteful. "Cruel...and_ stupid!"_

_That greedy, foxy, and evil..._

"Dinner time."

She held a piercing stare due to instinct, but such a gaze lasted for a moment, as the realized it was only a blue-furred jackal that held a bowl of steaming soup. She held the same frown as the serpent before her, and her glare softened a little. "Oh. It's only you, Lucario."

"It's udon today," she spoke indifferently, passing the marble bowl from under the small gap of the steel bars.

With a jerk of her tail, the regal serpent whipped the meal lightly, too frustrated to enjoy something as exquisite as that. "So what?" She snapped, a strong tone in her voice.

"So...the mistress wants another one...tomorrow."

"The little bitch," she hissed, enraged once more. "so egocentric."

"Yeah, like you had any other choice."

As the aura dog's tail was out of sight, the cell was silent, as the serpent went through her thoughts for the millionth time this day.

_What happened to me?_


	2. Ch 1: Home(?)

**Chapter One: "Home(?)"**

_"You can't take me away! You can't!"_

Hah. Hah.

Hah.

An exhale of wind smeared the glass that separated her from reality. The sandy yellow sauropod could do nothing but frown, as she fixated her gaze unto the tarpaulin roof that shielded numerous crates' contents from massive drops of unclean rain. _My home..._

Her hazel eyes pierced the night sky above her, with the dreading illusion of slightly visible mist, fog and clouds that blanketed the moon, those of which made a hopeless sigh escape her jaw. She felt her chest ache and heart grow heavy, misery spreading through her veins. _...I'm leaving my home..._

Bayleaf was always reminiscent. She always found herself drowning in whatever she thought of: awkward moments, happy thoughts, the pains of the truth, lovely plants, devious plots, mysterious neighbors; anything under the sun, really. This, however, didn't really prove to be helpful at the moment, especially when she wanted to shrug off and forget...

_...my home._

Hah. Hah. Hah hah.

Hah...

Another breath blurred the icy cold wall. Bayleaf raised her head, the bead-like leaves decorating her slender neck making a maraca-like jingle. At that, she saw the full moon gazing back at her, the silvery silk that surrounded it giving the planet an air of grace to it. A soft smile broke on her lips. _The moon makes me feel...welcome...like my... ... ...home_.

It torn her character completely, even she knew. Well, she didn't know what "it" was, or depending on the case, "who", but she knew her watery eyes finally broke her sane. Bayleaf grit her teeth in utter exasperation, then recklessly charged the fragile-looking barrier with much force.

A small crack appeared; not enough.

Bayleaf licked something salty. _I'm crying... _

She felt really pessimistic at the moment; thinking of the worst-case scenarios: the engine she was riding on would be penetrated by flames, the glass never breaking, never regaining freedom, the trip to somewhere going on infinitely, her "home" ensuing with chaos...she felt herself slowly slipping away at these horrific ideas that rooted in her head.

"H-h-HOME!" She bellowed at the top of her lungs, her eyes and cheeks easily swollen red, flushed with traumatic depression.

"B-Bayleaf...you don't seem to be okay..."

The dinosaur maintained her enraged features as her eyes scanned the two-foot volcano mouse. The cat-ears that drooped out of drowsiness, the curled-up posture of his fluffy and furry paws, the gleaming blue-green fur, the peach underbelly, the several bald spots that seldom made an appearance lay bare in front of her, almost looking..."asleep", and the a crimson eyes that showcased itself through snake-like slits. It kind of pissed her off that her childhood friend was oblivious to the days she spent in a flurry of crying. "Magmarashi," Bayleaf mouthed.

"Yeah; you aren't," the creature called Magmarashi ignored, speaking in a nonchalant tone, night's silence he painstakingly maintained with a weak voice. "What's the problem?"

Bayleaf practically didn't hear her though; she continued her endless word-rampage with a strong voice, as she continued to weep in between as well. "Let...me...get...HOME!"

Her face was as the shade of a tomato now, still drastically frustrated from her little "home". This followed a series of heavy panting, as her eyes were nowhere close to stoic; not even close to calm! She knew this was how life came around nowadays, but despite that, she still couldn't hold the years of charged anger in anymore.

Magmarashi sighed, his brows furrowed in conern. He really did consider Bayleaf as one his priorities, given the fact that he, well, liked — like, ok — her (if he ever said this aloud and in front of her face, he'd be content with a ruined future with no money, no family, and no...hope in any other good things). He pitied his best friend's unusual character, which was a gloomy one.

...

if you look at things more closely, you'd realize that that isn't Bayleaf.

"I'm sorry; I'm just...conflicted." She said, her words snapping him into his conscious, as gloom was exhibited. "Conflicted in...emotions..." Bayleaf stared at the barely-broken train window, the toenail-like paw rubbing the area with the shards of glass that was close to falling on the metallic surface of the floor. Magmarashi nodded knowingly; though in truth was clueless on a next response. He sighed; was Bayleaf actually being difficult to handle?

Drowned in reminiscence, the fire-type sighed.

Home...huh.


End file.
